


Vidjit Games

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(The title is a pun using one of Bobby Singer's favourite word, second only to balls I suppose.)</p><p>Joel doesn't want to play video games properly. Ray does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vidjit Games

"Pick me up. Pick me up. Pick me up." Joel insisted, practically beaming at the long, drawn out sigh Ray offered in return.  
"Joel, seriously? We need to finish this level!" Ray groaned. It was the third time in the last five minutes and they were only on the second wave of zombies. But Ray gave in, running back to Joel and picking his boyfriend up while he cheered. "Right, you're up. Let's go!" Ray called, attracting a train of zombies just as the new wave started. Joel nodded, following Ray in game before he was distracted.  
"Thanks Ray, yeah. Oh! Look at this!" He called, running to a desolate corner of the map while several AI zombies chased after him. Ray was being swarmed when Joel called out again, trying and failing to hide the humour in his voice.  
"Ray," Joel pouted, "They got me again." He said pitifully. Ray looked away from the screen, glaring at Joel as his character was swarmed and killed by zombies. Joel pointed unhelpfully at the screen. "They got you too." He added.

  
"I know Joel. I see that." Ray said through gritted teeth, still glaring at Joel. Joel looked from his boyfriend to the TV and back again.  
"How? You're not looking at the screen." Joel asked innocently, biting back a giggle as Ray tore his gaze away.  
"Y'know what? Let's play something different." Ray got up as he spoke, desperately trying to calm down. Joel grinned at the suggestion, following Ray to the games rack.  
"Yeah, what shall we play?" He asked, skimming the games that were ordered alphabetically because Ray couldn't stand it any other way. "What about Minecraft?" Joel suggested. Ray groaned.  
"I play enough of that at work and besides, I've already seen your Minecraft world!" Ray grumbled. Joel huffed, fingers skimming the various cases.  
"My Minecraft world is amazing, you just don't get it." Joel whispered to himself.

  
Halo was the second best choice, Ray happily popping it in to blow of some steam.  
"Co-op game?" Ray asked and Joel nodded, already settling down on the couch. He stretched across it and Ray raised an eyebrow at him. "Really, Joel, really?" He asked, purposefully sitting on the slither of sofa Joel couldn't reach. The older man huffed.  
"I wanted to cuddle." He said pitifully and Ray rolled his eyes at him.  
"Just play the game, idiot." Ray said, but he was smiling so Joel could tell that he wasn't really angry at him. Joel turned to face the screen, easily navigating the first few levels with Ray. They'd played it enough to know it backwards. But, as Ray quickly found out was always the case with Joel, it all went downhill and soon the older man was playing the game by his own rules.

  
"Joel, we've got to kill all of these grunts." Ray said when he noticed his partner was nowhere near him and a swarm was closing in. Joel was far too busy sight seeing, staring in awe at all of the walls and scenery around them.  
"I wonder if I could recreate this in Minecraft." He murmured to himself, snapping out of his daze only when Ray frustratingly called his name.  
"Joel!" The other whined, dropping his controller as his character went down. Joel rushed to save him, or so he said, but they had failed anyway. Out of anger, Ray turned off the Xbox.  
"Hey! I thought we were playing games?" Joel questioned, hands gesturing to the screen. He was trying to act upset and yet he laughed at Ray's stony cold face. "Aw, c'mon Ray. It was fun." Joel insisted.  
"For you, maybe. I am never playing games with you ever again, Joel Heyman." Ray swore, nodding to himself as if to confirm it.  
"But Ray..." Joel whined, crawling closer to his boyfriend and cuddling his stiff body.  
"Never. Again." Ray huffed, leaning into Joel anyway. He could never stay mad.


End file.
